True Story, Swear To God
True Story, Swear To God is published by Image Comics. Current cover price is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #12: 03 Mar 2010 Current Issue :True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #13: 18 Aug 2010 Next Issue :none scheduled Status On-going, irregular schedule. B&W. Characters *Tom - a cartoonist from Napa Valley adjusting to a new life in Puerto Rico. *Lily - a radio personality in San Juan. *Joe - Tom's brother in Napa Valley, to whom Tom speaks with on the phone a lot. Recent Storylines True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #13 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #12 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #11 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #10 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #9 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #8 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #7 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #6 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #5 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #4 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #3 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #2 True Story, Swear To God vol. 2 #1 True Story, Swear To God #17 True Story, Swear To God #16 True Story, Swear To God #15 True Story, Swear To God #14 True Story, Swear To God #13 "Dollars & Sense" - Still adjusting to living in Puerto Rico, Tom is stressed at not getting paid for the work he does. Then he gets a ludicrous job offer, which insults him further. Lily, trying to help him adjust, finds a couple of comic shops for him, but he continues to gripe... and his attitude starts to wear Lily down. True Story, Swear To God #12 "Chapter Two" - When talking with his family in Napa, they always remind him that he can come 'home', but Tom wants to think of Puerto Rico as home, so the reminder disturbs him. For Tom, a major accomplishment is finding Lily's family's Jewelry Store without getting lost. And he finds it surreal to be interviewed by a reporter (in Spanish) just for moving to San Juan. But most surreal of all is the local cockroach that attacks his face... Past Storylines Collections *'True Story, Swear to God Archives, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-17. "Napa Valley cartoonist Tom Beland meets the love of his life, Puerto Rican journalist Lily Garcia, at a bus stop in Disneyworld. Can a long-distance romance last and who will choose to leave their hometown to enter a new world with new challenges?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408815 *'True Story, Swear To God: Chances Are' (AiT/Planet Lar) - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1932051090 *'True Story, Swear To God: This One Goes To 11' (AiT/Planet Lar) - Collects vol. 1 #5-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1932051341 *'True Story, Swear to God, vol. 1' (Image) - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - "Tom Beland is a California cartoonist who is now living on the island of Puerto Rico, with the woman of his dreams he met at a bus stop a year ago in Disney World. It hasn't been easy, since his freelance clients haven't paid him in months, while demanding more work from him. But all that is going to change as Beland demands restitution... or else!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407614 History It all started with a trip to Orlando to cover an event at the Magical Kingdom. When Tom, a cartoonist from Napa valley, meets Lily, a radio personality from San Juan Puerto Rico, at a bus stop in Orlando, they become good friends. And after a visit or two, Tom makes the tough decision to leave his home in Napa and go to Puerto Rico to be with Lily. Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Tom Beland is the writer/artist force behind this book. *Scott Morse provided the cover to issue #12 *Jean-Paul provided the cover to issue #14 Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *SEP04 2526 TRUE STORY SWEAR TO GOD #12 $2.95 *DEC04 2481 TRUE STORY SWEAR TO GOD #13 $2.95 *MAY05 2638 TRUE STORY SWEAR TO GOD #14 $2.95 *JUL05 2751 TRUE STORY SWEAR TO GOD #15 $2.95 Collections *MAR05 2505 TRUE STORY SWEAR TO GOD 100 STORIES TP (MAR042166) $9.95 *MAR05 2504 TRUE STORY SWEAR TO GOD VOL 1 TP (STAR17854) $14.95 *MAR05 2503 TRUE STORY SWEAR TO GOD VOL 2 THIS ONE GOES TO 11 TP $12.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 17 Jul 2007 - Tom Beland Reveals his True Story * 16 May 2007 - Tom Beland: The John Mayer of Autobio Comics? * 14 Feb 2007 - Love, Comics: Tom Beland * 12 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7322 Bend It Like Beland: True Story, Swear To God Finds A New Home At Image] * 13 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6444 Chat Transcript: True Story, Swear To God Creator Tom Beland] Links Tom Beland's Page Category:Romance